See You Again
by Phoenix of the Darkness
Summary: Years ago, Sora fell in love, and lost it. But it might change when he meets a certain waitress . . . Oneshot. Sokai, small RokuNami.


The exterior of the car made a dull thump when his shoe connected with it. There was no visible damage to the old Station Wagon, but Sora's foot was another story. "Gah! Great Graduation gift! A junky old car that konks out after fifteen minutes on the road!" He opened up the hood, and pulled out a rubber fish that was caught in the engine. "I don't even want to know why that thing was in there," he said, tossing it into a garbage can.

A couple of teenagers pulled up beside the curb, laughing idiotically. One called out to Sora, "Hey, need some help hitching up the old wagon?" in a voice that was probably supposed to sound like a hillbilly, but the guy just ended up sounding retarded.

"No thanks, I actually have a brain, unlike some people around here," he said. The guy's buddies laughed stupidly, then they drove off at top speed. Sora sighed. "Idiots. All of 'em. I probably shouldn't have said that, but then again, think about what Riku would do somebody for saying somethin' like to him." Riku was one of his best friends, who had already gone off to college, studying history.

Sora jumped back into the old car, and gave the key a twist. The engine purred. "Ugh, finally, this piece of junk is working!" He hit the gas, and drove the last two miles to the diner he was meeting Roxas at here in Aurora City.

The eighteen year old swore. He had been waiting for his cousin for a half an hour already, and hadn't shown up yet. Sora finally gave up on Roxas, since he was starving, and pungent aromas were wafting from the kitchen. "Yo, waitress!" A woman with platinum blond hair walked over, and pulled a pad from her pocket. "I'll take, fried chicken, and a Coke."

After scribbling down Sora's order, she leaned on the counter. "I see a lot of people here, and a good bunch of them have a story to tell. You're one of them, Spike," she said, referring to his ridiculously spiky hair.

"Let's see, I came here from Destiny Islands to visit my cousin Roxas, and he never showed up," Sora said. "The end."

The waitress rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that there's more to it than that. It's about a girl, isn't it? Don't try denying it, cause it's true."

"Actually . . ." Sora hesitated. Why should he dump out his life story to some random waitress? Then again, he would probably never meet her again in his life, and nobody was around in the diner this time of night. "Her name is Kairi. I knew her a few years ago. We met each other while she was going out with another guy, but was about to break up with him."

"Do you think about her a lot, or did something remind you of her?"

Sora laughed slightly. "One of the last things we did was trip of sorts in her beat-up old bug that she got for her sixteenth birthday. We drove on and on until it finally broke down. On my way here, my car broke down, a used Station Wagon my parents got me for graduation."

"What happened, after your little road trip with her?"

Sora sighed sadly. "The day after we got back, her parents got really mad at her for vanishing with a boy. It was a few days later at school that I found out from one of my friends that she had moved away. She never even said good-bye." He wiped away a tear that had begun to form in one eye. "I haven't heard from her since."

"What was she like?" the waitress asked, trying to keep the story on going.

"Kindest person I ever knew. She loved poetry, especially by this one guy, some thirteenth century Italian dude. And she was beautiful. Her eyes were like two deep pools of water. Her skin glowed like an angel. Her hair was a simple red, but it was one of the most beautiful shades of red I've ever seen." He slammed his fist down on the counter. "I don't even know if she looks the same anymore! It's been almost three years since I last saw her!"

A ding of a bell snapped the waitress to attention. She gave Sora his meal, and let him be while he ate. When all that remained was chicken bones and an empty aluminum can, she dumped it in the trash can. "How'd you like some dessert, on the house?" Sora shrugged, indifferently. The waitress smiled, and ducked into the kitchen.

Just minutes later, a plate with a piece of pumpkin pie clattered onto the counter. Sora glanced up, and forgot about the plate. It was a different waitress than before. The same age, but with red hair, and blue eyes. She looked at him, and a slight smile started to creep across her face.

She pushed the plate out of the way, and leaned down on the counter. She looked into his eyes and said, "Don't I know your name?"

"Kairi," Sora breathed. He couldn't believe it. It was fate, or something. Roxas hadn't shown up, his car had broken down, everything that had happened, had led him right here to this spot, at 8:04 P.M. on a Saturday night.

Kairi tossed off her apron, jumped over the counter, and gave Sora a light kiss before they both went through the front door.

Meanwhile, the pale-haired waitress came from the kitchen, and watched the two love-birds go out to the beat-up Station Wagon, and drive off to nowhere in particular. "Some might say it's fate," Namine said. "But I know better. Nothin' but true love, right there." She sighed, and wondered if she would ever find love like that ever.

"Ugh, where the heck is he!" Roxas exclaimed, walking in the front door. "Geez, I swear, when I see him next time--" He stopped suddenly, noticing Namine. "Uh, hi. Just looking for my cousin. Really, a bit late, and he runs off."

"You don't say," Namine said, rubbing down the counter. Going completely out on a limb, she said, "You don't have any plans tonight, do you?"

* * *

This is one of my favorite fics I've written. It was inspired by the Bob Dylan song, "Tangled up in Blue," which I do not own. That RokuNami originally wasn't going to happen, but I felt like I needed something to wrap up the story a bit better. And before I forget, Aurora City is a fictional world I made up for one of my Kingdom Hearts fics that I may or may not post. I needed an urban setting for this, and the only big city in Kingdom Hearts is the Dark City in the World that Never Was, and that was a little too dark for this.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But Aurora City is of my own creation. And I own my laptop.


End file.
